


Emerald and Gold

by Kaylap716



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylap716/pseuds/Kaylap716
Summary: When Anastasia Witiker visits some family friends of her parents over the summer, a peculiar boy catches her eye and her heart. When her life is turned upside down she takes it upon herself to figure out the secret her family has hidden from her. Tuning into her newfound magic that has been hidden deep inside her, she looses herself. Can the love she has for not only the bright red headed boy, but also the platinum haired boy she saw the good in, be enough to keep her grounded? Or will she sacrifice everything...





	1. Disclaimer

Hello everybody! I just want to put this in the very beginning so it's out of the way. 

DISCLAIMER   
I do not own any of the characters who appear in the Harry Potter series! Nor do I own any of the original plot line that appears in the series as well. Those ideas are J.K Rowling's. Everything else is of my own imagination.   
⚠️WARNING⚠️

I also want to address that the language used in this story is explicit. As will some chapters of the book be explicit. 

Sexual themes, language, drinking, smoking 

If this is something that tends to trigger you, or you do not like, please do not read this book. 

Also I want to say sorry for the slow burn. But I don't want to rush things. The good stuff will happen eventually, and often once it does ;)


	2. A Weasley Welcome

Anastasia Witiker, just finished her fourth year Thunderbird at Ilvermorny. Getting ready to spend the summer with the Weasley family while her parents travel for the Ministry on secret business. 

"Come on Anna, your father and I need to get going. Please tell me you have everything packed?"   
"Yes mum! I'll be right down!" The girl yelled to her mother. 

Landing sturdily on her feet, Anastasia and her parents land on front of a tall, weathered, old house. 

"Mum, you can't be serious." The girl said turning to her mother.   
"Oh Hunny, I know it's not home, but the Weasley's are very nice people, and very old friends. I expect you to be on your best behavior, and please no trouble making or adventurous endeavors while we are gone!" Her mum said grabbing her face lightly. 

"But mum, what if I- What if-"

"Anastasia Gwendolyn Witiker. You know when you worry about your nightmares they come in more and worse than when you don't. Molly knows all about them and will do anything she needs to help you. You're in great hands sweetheart. I promise." Mrs. Witiker said before pulling her daughter into her body hugging her tightly. 

"There you are! We've been expecting you!" A plumpish red headed lady says while walking out of the house with her arms opened wide. 

"Anastasia, my how you've grown into such a beautiful young lady!" She says pulling the girl into her. 

"You must be Molly." Ana laughed hugging the lady back. 

"Thank you so much Molly. We really appreciate you doing this for us." Anastasia's mother says greeting Molly with a smile and a hug. 

"It's a pleasure. I'm sure Ginny will be ecstatic to have her here." 

"We must be going." Anastasia's dad says looking at his wristwatch. 

"Remember to behave Anna. Please." Her mother says kissing her cheek.

"I will mom." The girl smiles holding back a tear. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. Be safe!" Anastasia gets out before her parents vanished from in front of her. 

"Come on dear. Dinner is ready." Molly says holding an arm out to Anastasia. 

She hesitates for a moment before following the lady inside. 

Honeysuckle, smoke from a fire, grass, a hint of spice, and dinner. The aroma of the house filled the girl's nose. 

"The Burrow" read a sign hanging in what she assumed was the den. 

"Ah! Anastasia! So nice to see you!" A red haired man said looking up from his newspaper. 

"Anna?!" A high pitched voice came from the stairs. 

"Ginny dear, please don't bombard her." Molly said eagerly. 

"Ginny? Nice to meet you." Anastasia said with a smile. 

"Bloody hell." She heard somebody all but whisper behind her. 

"Ronald Weasley excuse your mouth!" Molly yelled from the kitchen. 

"Sorry." The boy said bowing his head. 

"Hello. I'm Anastasia but you can call me Anna for short." The girl said s I long at the boy. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron." He says smiling shyly back. 

"Fred! George!" Molly yells through the house. 

The two red headed kids before her go to sit at the table. Taking a step forward she's stopped abruptly by the appearance of two of the same person. 

"Wow, you're-" "Beautiful. Ain't she Fred?" The two say finishing each other's sentence. 

"Oh leave the girl alone!" Ginny yelled from the table. "Here Anna, come sit next to me." The young girl said sliding a chair out for Anastasia to sit. 

Walking to the table and sliding herself into the chair beside Ginny, Anna starts to relax. 

"That's Fred and George by the way. Considering the imbeciles forgot to introduce themselves." Ginny laughs. 

"Nice to meet you." The twins say in unison. 

"Molly would you like help with anything?" Anastasia asks walking her plate to the sink.   
"Oh no dear you go get settled in." Molly says quickly.   
"Okay." Ana replies before walking to the stairs. 

"It's not much, but I moved some of my clothing from the hutch so you could put some of your stuff there." Ginny says quietly.   
"Thank you Ginny. Really." Ana replies softly smiling. 

The girl unpacks her things and makes her cot up. When she's done she sees the moon is shining brightly through the window. She looks behind her and sees Ginny sleeping soundly. 

Walking to her cot, Anna lays down slowly, pulling her blanket up over her shoulders and lays on her side. Looking out the window she drifts off to sleep.


	3. Caught Awake

Emerald green, and silver. Cold, musty, yet homey. 

Darkness.

Gold and red. Warmth, calming. Them. 

Darkness. 

"Who are you?" 

"You need not know right now." The voice hissed back. 

"What do you want?" 

"You. To join me. Just join me Anastasia." 

The dark figure lifts its hand towards her-

Anastasia jolts awake. Beads of sweat on her face and chest. 

Catching her breath she placed her feet on the floor and sneaks to the kitchen. 

Rummaging through cupboards to find a glass she looks out the window. Filling a glass quickly with water she takes a gulp and sneaks out of the door. 

Anna walks across the damp lawn and comes to an opening. The darkness doesn't show much of what's in front of her but she feels a sense of calmness overcome her. 

Anastasia sits on the ground and listens to the quiet sounds of the world around her. 

Crickets chirping, frogs croaking, the wind sweeping the uncut grass around her. She was in a peaceful state of euphoria. 

Hmm, hmmm, hmm

She starts humming random notes picking up blades of grass from around her and playing with them until they wilted and ripped to pieces. 

The sun starts to rise as Anastasia makes her way back to the burrow. 

Sneaking back in the door she's startled by the sound of somebody clearing their throat. She whips her body around to see one of the twins sitting on the couch in the den.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to wake-"  
"Out causing mischief are we Anna?" The red headed boy replied.   
"I'm really sorry uh-" she pauses not wanting to call the boy the wrong name.   
"Fred." He smiles.   
"Fred. Right. I'm sorry." She laughs slightly.   
"What are you doing out so early, or late?" He asks raising an eyebrow.   
"Just wanted to get a little walk in first thing." Anna lies.   
"Hm." He hums. "That's weird I swear I heard somebody sneaking out of the door in the middle of the night. Right after I heard whining coming from yours and Ginny's room." He says raising his suspicion towards her. 

Anna goes and sits next to him on the couch crossing her arms.  
"As if it's any of your business- But I have nightmares. I woke up startled and couldn't go back to sleep. So I took a walk and found-"  
"The opening." He finishes her sentence.   
"How'd you?"  
"I go there too when I need to get things figured out in my head or just need to get away." He laughs. "It's quite beautiful during the day. But the best time to go is at sunset really." He admits. 

"What's this?" Anna changed the subject unintentionally.   
"What?" Fred asks.  
"This. It has everybody's faces on it. Why?"   
"Oh, that. It's our clock. It tells us where everybody is. As you can see it has m ah locations. And each "hand" is our picture." Fred smiles. 

"Mortal peril" read one location. Along with "home, school, prison, lost." And many others. 

"That's actually really neat." Anastasia laughs admiring the clock. 

"Would you like some coffee?" Fred asked breaking his gaze from the girls face. 

"I'd love some." She smiled. 

Moments later Fred comes back to the couch with two cups of coffee. 

"So these nightmares? Do you want to talk about them?" 

"I don't really talk about them to anybody except my mom." She half whispers.   
"That's fine, it if you want to. I'm here." Fred smiles.   
"Thank you." She smiles. 

The two hear footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Good morning Fred. Oh, Anna you're awake too?" Molly's voice rang through the living room.   
"Yes, I couldn't sleep." She responded.   
Molly gave her a look of sadness, "is e dry thing alright dear?" She asks.   
"Yeah, I just-"  
"Say no more. Maybe the children can get your mind off things today. Fred?" She ask looking to her son.   
"Of course!" He smiles at Anna. "I'm sure we can think of something." He says with a mischievous look on his face.


	4. A Fun Game

After breakfast is finished and the kids help clean up the girls head back to their bedroom. 

"He fancy's you." Ginny smiled.   
"Who?" Anastasia laughed.  
"Fred. He couldn't keep his eyes off you at breakfast!" She says esthetically.   
"Ginny please." Anna rolls her eyes and scoffs out a laugh.  
"Really Anna! I'm telling you he fancy's you." She says with a serious tone.   
"We'll see." Anna laughs. 

"Hey ladies. We're going outside for game of quidditch. You coming?" George asks leaning in the doorway.  
"Yeah be down in a second." Ginny smiles at him. 

"You guys still play quidditch?" Anna laughs.   
"Well of course, do you not play that in America?" She asks confused.   
"We do, but a lot of people play Quodpot." Anastasia responds.  
"What's that?" Ginny laughs.   
"Well if they boys allow it I'll teach you guys!" Anna says standing up reaching her hand to Ginny.   
"Okay then." Ginny laughs grabbing her hand and walking outside with her. 

"Hey! Anna has a new game for us to play!" Ginny announced as soon as the door was shut behind the two girls.   
"Really? What is it?"   
"Qubapot? Quodbapot?" Ginny says trying to remember the name.   
"Quodpot." Anna laughs.   
"What is it?" Ron asks.   
"Well it's like quidditch in a way. But the ball explodes if held too long. If it explodes on you then you're out. If you make it into the pot before it explodes then you get a point." Anna explains.   
"Wicked." The twins say in unison.  
"Okay." Ron shrugged. 

"Ginny hurry!" Anastasia yells

Boom

The ball explodes in Ginny's arm. 

"Ha! You're out!" Fred yells across the lawn hovering on his broom.   
"Anna will get you!" Ginny yells back. 

"Oh really? Are you going to get me now there Miss Anastasia Witiker?" Fred taunts.

It was just the two of them left in the game. 

"Ready?" Ron yells the the both of them.

They both nod never breaking their eye contact.

The ball is up in the air and the two start racing towards it. Fred reaches for the ball and clutches it under his arm. Weaving in and out of the trees and around those on the ground the two chase each other. 

"Give it here Fred!" Anna yells laughing as she chases him.   
"Not a chance." He winks. 

Anna leans forward slightly on her broom picking up her speed. Flying right beside Fred, she leans over and hits the ball from his grip. 

"That's rubbish!" He yells flying after her!  
"I never said I played fair!" She winks at him, making his face turn a bright shade of pink. 

"Hurry Anna!" Ginny yells.   
"Come on Fred!" George yells from the ground beside Ginny. 

Anna goes to throw the ball in the pot just as Fred crosses it's path and swoops it away just in time. 

"Fred!" Anna yells laughing.

Fred speeds towards his goal pot.

Stopping right above it he looks at Anna. 

"Do you want it?" He asks holding the ball out to her.   
"You're not going to let me win." She rolls her eyes.   
"I am a gentleman Anastasia." He smirks. "If you want it, take it." He says nudging the ball in her direction.

Anastasia quickly grabs the ball and flies towards her goal pot noticing Fred wasn't right behind her, but still sitting at his goal pot with a smirk on his face. 

Boom

"Ha! You're out!" Fred yells from across the lawn. 

"You little-" Anna says before erupting into laughter. 

The two plant their feet firmly on the ground as the others run towards them. 

"That was bloody brilliant Fred!"   
"That was funny."   
"Never trust them when they offer you something." 

Everybody laughs. 

"Good game Witiker." Fred says smiling with red cheeks.   
"You too." Anna smiles back at him trying to contain her blushing cheeks. 

"Dinner!" Molly yells from the door.

Anastasia and Fred break their eye contact as the words are spat out for them to hear. 

"Coming!" They all yell as they race for the door. 

Anastasia walks behind the rest of the. And admires Fred from behind. They had just met, but between this morning and now her whole feeling of being here has changed from stressful and not willing to calm and homely.


	5. The Opening

Dinner finishes and Fred sneaks up to the girl's room and peaks his head into the door. 

"Pst." "Hey." "Pst." 

Anna hears the calls quietly from her cot. 

"Fred?" She asks turning her head towards the door. 

"What are you doing right this second?" He asks with a smirk. 

"Reading." She replies raising a eyebrow.

"That's no fun. Come with me?" He half asks. 

"Where?" Anastasia laughs. 

"You'll see." Fred says as he grabs her hand in his. 

"Get on." He says handing her a broom that was sitting on the porch. 

"Fred?" She questions. 

"Just trust me please." He pleads. 

Anna quickly mounts her broom and follows Fred through the sky. 

"The opening." Anna thinks to herself when their feet touch the ground. 

Fred was right it was beautiful during the day, but the golden glow of the sun setting with the hues of orange and pink in the sky behind the tall half dead grass and wildflowers, only made the opening she had found that night more breathtaking. 

"Sit." Fred says patting the ground beside him. 

Anna takes a seat next to Fred and lets out a breath. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asks smiling at the view.

"It's gorgeous." Anna replies raising her eyebrows in awe. 

As the sun sets under the horizon Fred asks questions about Anna. 

"So tell me about yourself." He says looking to her. 

"What do you want to know?" She laughs. 

"Everything." He thinks to himself. "Whatever you want to tell me." He shrugs. 

"Well, as you know I'm from America. I'm a halfblood that comes from a long line of magic. I only have a few close friends back home, but that's because I'd rather keep to myself and I don't open up much to people. I've always been that way. I like to read, as you saw. But the one thing I like to do more than reading, I like adventure. I love just walking, or riding my broom anywhere and letting my intuition guide the way. Some of my best memories come from doing that." She smiles brightly looking out into the opening. 

"Wow." Fred whispers as he breaks his gaze from her honey colored eyes.   
"Excuse me for overstepping, but you look absolutely beautiful in this light." He laughs dropping his head to hide his smile and blushing cheeks. 

"Really?" Anna asks feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

"Oh definitely." Fred assures her. 

"Well, I could say the same thing about you Mr.Weasley." She laughs, nudging his body. 

"Fred. Mr.Weasley is my father." He laughs. 

"Sorry, Fredrick." She rolls her eyes. 

"Did you just use my full name?" Fred asks raising a brow. 

"Me?" Anastasia gasps. "Never." She exclaims. 

"Oh, you're going to get it!" Fred yells as he reaches for her body. 

Anna gets up barley slipping past his grip and runs for the brooms. With Fred right behind her she lifts into the air and takes off.

"Get back here Witiker!" She hears him yell behind her as they race through the sky. 

"Catch me if you can Weasley!" She yells back. 

The two fly circles around the burrow, her running from him, Fred trying to catch her. The game of theirs goes on past nightfall. 

"Kids!" They hear Molly yell from the door. "Get inside." She protests. 

Anna lowers herself to the ground with Fred landing in front of her. 

"Thank you." Anna smiles.   
"For what?" Fred asks. 

She takes a small breath in. "This, today, everything. Today has been so much fun. The most fun I've had in a while actually. So thank you." She says ask she inches closer to him. 

"Well thank you, for being my little adventure buddy today and trusting me when I told you to come with me." He smiles. 

Anna kisses his cheek slightly and walks in the door. Leaving a stunned and red Fred standing shocked. He quickly composes himself and walks in the door, Anna nowhere in sight. Fred takes his jumper off throwing it over the couch and walks to his bedroom where George is devising some plan for their next prank on the family.


	6. George’s Advise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! It’s really just a filler chapter.

"What's got you smitten?" George asks when Fred closes the door and leans up against it. 

"Anna." Is all he said before plopping down beside his brother. 

"What about her?" George laughs.

"She's- she's just so- I can't really explain it. I just want to get to know her more Georgie."   
"So get to know her Freddie." George shrugs.   
"I'm trying but I can tell she's holding something back. I know she is. She opened up a little tonight but-"  
"What do you mean? Where have you been?" George cuts Fred off. 

"I took her to the opening. She found it the other night, but I wanted her to see it when it's most beautiful." Fred smiles. 

George shakes his head slightly and looks back to his parchment. 

"Whatcha got there?" Fred asks.   
"The new plan for our prank!" George exclaims.   
"Oh." Fred sighs. 

"Fred-"  
"Yeah George?" Fred asks.  
"You want my advice?" George asks.   
"Only if it's good." Fred jokes. 

"My advice, be her friend. Get to know her. Find out what makes her laugh hysterically, find out what makes her upset, what pushes her buttons just so you can get under her skin and make her bloody pissed if you want to. Find, her. Who she really is in every aspect of the word. Kind of like I know you and you know me." George says to Fred. 

"Thank you George." Fred smiles. 

"Anytime Freddie, now help me figure this out." George smirks. 

There's a slight knock at the door. 

George shoves the paper into his pocket and shoves Fred making Fred shove him back. 

"Boys?" The soft voice asks. 

"It's Anna." Fred whispers.   
"Come in!" George yells. 

Anna walks slowly into the room.  
"What's going on in here? It smells like-"  
"Shh." Fred laughs.   
"We're coming up with a pr-"  
"Fred!" George cuts him off.  
"What she's not going to tell anybody. She might even help!" Fred exclaims.  
"Help with what?" Anna asks.   
George and Fred exchange a look before turning to Anna.  
"Close the door." They say in unison smiling deviously. 

The three come up with an idea to prank the entire house come morning.   
"Brilliant!" George smiles.   
"You're right Freddie, she's amazing!" George let's slip out of his mouth. 

Anastasia blushes slightly while looking to Fred and quickly away while he does the same. George is too busy admiring the plan to notice the exchange. 

"I better get to bed before anybody notices I'm in here." Anna sighs.  
"Thank you for helping Anna." "Yeah morning is going to be exciting." The twins say.   
"Anytime." She smiles. 

Anna walks out the door and closes it quietly behind her. 

"I can see why you fancy her now Fred." She hears George say through the door. 

Anna smiles and giggles quietly to herself and walks to the room she's sharing with Ginny. 

Covering herself with her blanket she rolls over and thinks about the day she had with Fred before drifting quickly off to sleep.


	7. The Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry!

When Anastasia wakes in the morning she hears shushing coming from the kitchen. She gently places her feet on the floor and makes her way to the stairs. 

"Shh somebody's coming!" She hears. 

"Wait!" Fred yells as she hits the last step. 

He walks over to the stairs quietly and slowly.   
"Be careful. Let me help you." He smiles grabbing her hand.   
"You guys set this up without me?" Anna whines.   
"Yeah sleepy head, we wake up early on prank day." George announces. 

"Quick I hear somebody!" Fred says pulling Anastasia down behind the counter. 

Peaking their eyes just above the counter to see who the victim of their prank will be they see Ron coming down the stairs.

"5 galleons please." Fred says holding his hand out to George.   
George rolls his eyes but pulls the coins out of his pocket and throws them in Fred's hand. 

Ron's foot hits the last step and then the floor, where he looses his balance and slides, falling on his back. 

"Stay down." George whispers. 

Ron gets to his feet and from the ceiling drops a powder substance blown right into Ron's face by fans. Followed directly by a loud boom and little fireworks going off around him. 

"Ha!" Fred and George yell as Ron wipes his face of the powder.

"Fred! George!" They hear their mother yell.  
"Mum!" Ron yells making his way back to the steps forgetting about the slippery spot by the stairs and falling on his back again. 

"Hurry!" George yells. 

Fred and George quickly whip their wands out and have the place neat as a needle before Molly can see the mess. 

"You guys get to keep your wands?!" Anna exclaims.   
"Well yeah, they are ours." George laughs. "Where's yours?" He asks.   
"Ilvermorny. They keep the wands until the students are of age to use magic outside of the school." She sighs.   
"That's rubbish!" Fred yells echoed by George.   
"Yeah, tell me about it." Anna pouts. 

"George! Fred!" Molly yells stomping down the stairs. "What have you done to your brother!?"   
"Come on mum, it was just a little prank. Harmless fun." George explains.  
"Yeah besides we-"

"Explosives? In the house? Again! I told you boys-"

"It was my idea Mrs.Weasley." Anna speaks up.   
"Anna what are you-" Fred tries to stop her.   
"I walked in on the boys making the plan and the fireworks were my idea. I'm sorry." Anastasia says bowing her head.  
"Well, it is all cleaned up already. I guess I can't be too mad. It was just harmless fun and nothing got broke this time. But boys, you know better!" She says sternly.   
"Yes Mum." They say in unison.   
"Very well. Carry on." She smiles while getting stuff around for breakfast. 

"Anna, what were you thinking?! Mum could have tore-"  
"You. Owe. Me." Anna whispers as she turns to Fred, inches from his face.   
Stuttering over his words Fred finally gets out "Anything."

"Wow that was a close one!" George exclaims as the trio gets to the boys' room.   
"Yeah thank you Anna, really." Fred smiles.   
"Well it was my idea too." She shrugs.   
"So what's the plans today?" George asks.   
"Well-" Fred starts.


	8. The Touch

"So Anna, your mum and dad- What exactly are they doing?" George asks as the three sit on the lawn after a broom ride.   
"Honestly I'm not entirely sure. They couldn't say. Just said it was "important business for the ministry." So I'm assuming something nobody is supposed to know about." She answers.   
"Wicked." George smirks. 

"So what type of career are you looking to go into when you're done with school?" Fred asks.   
"Well with both my parents working for the ministry it only seems right that I follow in their footsteps. But I'd like to travel for a while, and then maybe be a professor. I just don't know what in yet." She smiles. "What about you guys? What do you guys want to do?" She asks.

"Well George and I want to open a joke shop. Pass on our best jokes and pranks." Fred laughs.   
"Really? That amazing!" Anastasia exclaims.   
"You think so?" Fred asks.   
"Of course! I think it will be a hit!" She smiles.  
"Weasley and Weasley's joke shop." George says waving his hand across the air as if showing the sign for the building.   
"I mean, sure but I think you can come up with something better before the time comes." Anna jokes.   
They both hold their chest and dramatically gasp.   
"Oh stop!" She says shoving Fred into George.

After dinner the Weasley's and Anastasia sat in the den talking until the sun went down.  
"Well I'm off to bed." Ginny announced.  
"Me too, I'm really tired tonight." Anna says standing up to follow Ginny upstairs.   
"Goodnight girls!" Everybody hollers from the den.   
"Goodnight." The girls reply in unison. 

The girls changed into their pajamas and cuddled up under their blankets.   
"Goodnight Anna." Ginny says.  
"Goodnight Ginny." Anastasia replied.   
"Oh before I forget, Harry and Hermione will be here tomorrow. You're going to love them!" Ginny says excitedly.   
"I can't wait." Anna smiled.   
"Goodnight."   
"Goodnight Ginny."

In the morning when Anastasia wakes up she hears everybody down in the kitchen. 

"Oh here she comes." She hears Molly say as she makes we way down the stairs.   
"You must be Anna." The girl said.  
"I am." Anna smiled.   
"I'm Hermione." They girl says holding her hand out.  
"Nice to meet you." Anna smiles grabbing the girls hand and shaking it.   
"I'm Harry." The boy says holding his hand out.   
Anna grabs his hand to shake it. 

Darkness.  
The cloaked figure whispers to Anna, "Him. I want him."   
"Dead." It says after a pause. "And you will help me." 

"Anna, Anna are you okay?" Fred's voice pulls her from the trance.   
"Uh- Yeah sorry. It's nice to meet you Harry." Anna smiles. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She says rushed before practically running for the door. 

"I'll come with you." Fred calls out behind her.   
"Leave her be." Molly says to him.   
"But mum-" the boy tries to protest.  
"Fredrick. I said leave her be." Molly says sternly.   
"Okay." Fred sighs. 

Later in the afternoon Anna arrives back at the burrow.   
"Anastasia, darling. Earlier- did something happen?" Molly asks.   
"I- it's hard to explain." Anastasia sighs.  
"Maybe I can understand, if you'd like to talk about it." Molly says sitting next to Anna.   
"It, it was like my nightmares. But I wasn't sleeping. When I touched Harry. I- I saw something, exactly like my dreams." Anna confesses.  
"Oh dear." Molly sighs.   
"Is, am I-"  
"No need to worry dear, you'll be fine." Molly smiles. Now go on. Fred and George are worried sick about you.   
"Thank you Molly." Anna half smiles. 

Making her way up the stairs she hears Molly talking to Arthur about what happened.   
"We must tell her!" Arthur says.   
"It's not our place!" Molly argues. 

"Tell me what?" Anna thinks to herself as she walks up the stairs to the twin's room. 

"Anna, thank god!" Fred says standing up from his bed.   
"Are you okay?" George asks.   
"Yeah, but I need your help with something." Anna says.   
"Anything." The two say in unison.


	9. Deal

"Wait, you really think your nightmares are warnings? Of what's to come?" Fred asked.  
"You sound bloody insane!" George insist.   
"No. I don't know. But what I saw when I touch Harry. I've never had anything like that happen before." Anastasia admits.  
"How are we supposed to-"  
"Leave that to me. I'll talk to my parents and see what I can figure out from them. But your parents know something. They were talking about it. Please, please-"  
"I doubt they'll tell us anything. Dad works for the ministry. He's good at keeping things in." Fred says.  
"Come on Freddie, we can work around it." George says.   
"Please Fred." Anastasia asks poking out her bottom lip.   
"Fine. Fine." Fred says raising his hands in defeat. "But if this backfires-"  
"It won't." Anna assures him placing her hand on his knee.

Mum and Dad,  
I met this boy, Harry Potter today. But when I touched him   
something happened. It was like my nightmares but I wasn't   
sleeping. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley started talking about it.   
What is happening to me?   
Love, Anna 

Anastasia watched as her owl flew from The Burrow and disappeared into the sky. 

"Anna!" She hears Fred yell as his footsteps pound into the floor in the hallway.   
"In here!" Anna yells from the room she shares with Ginny.   
"It's- your parents. They're here." He says catching his breath.   
"What?" Anna gasps as she stands up hurriedly from the cot. 

"Anastasia. Darling." Her mother says reaching for her.   
"Mum." Anna says surprised but embracing her mother. "What are you doing here?"   
"We were in the area." Her mother winks.   
"Did you get my owl?" Anastasia asks.   
"Yes." Her father says swiftly. "That's why we are here."   
Knowing the tone of her father, he was not happy and she was t going to like what he had to say next.   
Anna sits in the chair at the table across from her parents. "What's going on?"   
"Anna, we think it's best if you attend Hogwarts this year." Her mother says abruptly.   
"What?" Anastasia shrieks.   
"You'll be safe." Her father says.   
"Safer? What am I supposed to be safe from?" She yells.  
"Anastasia Gwendolyn Witiker!" Her mum raises her voice slightly.   
"This is bullshit!" Anna says choking back tears. "Stoping hiding this from me! It's my life, it's- it's my mind!" She says stammering over her words.   
"You're not ready!" Her father bellows.   
"Fine, I'll go to Hogwarts. But I have some terms." Anna says slyly.   
Her father raises a brow. "Go on."   
"If and when I figure out what is going on with me, you can not hide it from me anymore. You have to talk to me about it." She pauses.   
"Deal."  
"And- I get more galleons in ,y spending account." She smirks.   
Her mother shoots her a look. "Fine." Her father obliges.   
"Really?" Her and her mother ask in unison.  
"Yes, if it will make the transition easier for you. Besides I believe you'll be needing a few things for for school." Her father says straight faced.   
"Thank you dad." Anna smiles over the table.   
"But, no funny business." Her mother says sternly.  
"Oh mum, never." Anna smirks.  
"Anastasia!" Her mother yells after her as she starts out of the kitchen.   
Anna turns around swiftly, "yes mum." She smiles.  
"I mean it! We heard about your little prank with the twins." She raised her eyebrow.   
"It was harmless." Anna rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.   
"Either way, your studies come first." Her father said.  
"Yes dad." Anna let her head fall slightly in agreement.  
"Hunny we best be on our way." Her mother says softly.   
Anna walks over to her parents and hugs them tightly.   
"Molly will help you get what you need, and help you depart to Hogwarts." Her dad announced.   
"You won't be there? You always see me off." Anna frowned.   
"I'm sorry dear, we're very busy. We can't promise to make it this year." Her mother says soothingly.   
"Alright." Anna whispers.   
"We will write every chance we get. I promise." Her mother says lifting her chin. "I love you my sweet Anastasia." She says before kissing her forehead.  
"I love you too mum." Anna smiles.   
Her father embraces her tightly, "I love you darling girl."   
"I love you too dad." She says choking back a tear. 

Her father was never a very affectionate man, so in the moments he was, Anna embraced every ounce of it she could. 

Anna let go of her father and watched as they vanished into thin air, leaving a swift breeze breeze, a lingering scent, and Anna behind.


	10. The Countdown

Anna hears a knock at the door.   
"Come in!" She yells.  
"Hey. I heard the news. That's pretty wicked." George smiles deviously in the doorway.  
"Yeah. Starting over with no friends." Anna rolled her eyes. "So wicked."   
"Hey, you'll have Fred and me. Plus Ginny is really excited." He smiles.   
"Yeah but it's all new. What if nobody likes me." She pouts.   
"Everybody will love you." George assures her.   
"Thanks George." She smiles softly.   
"Well we're down the hall if you need anything." He says before closing the door. 

Anna looks back down at the open sketchbook in her lap. She was drawing Harry's scar. What she saw when she touched him, has something to do with that mark on his head. And she was going to figure out why. 

"Come on."  
"Who are you?" Anna yelled.   
"Just tell me what I need to know!" The voice hissed.   
"I- I don't know." Anna says frantically.  
"You do know! You hold the answers. Now give them to me!" The black figure says as it reaches for her.  
"Let go of me!" She screams.  
"Tell me!" The voice yells.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" Ginny says shaking her awake.  
Beads of sweat dripping down her chest Anna abruptly sits up panting.   
"Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" Ginny asks.  
"I'm okay Ginny. Thank you." Anna says catching her breath. 

Anna slides out of bed and walks to the door. "I'm going to get some water." She whispers.

Tiptoeing down the hallway she shrieks when she smacks into a hard figure.  
Arms wrap around her quickly pulling her in tightly. "Shh." The sleepy voice cooed.  
"Fred." She sighs. "You scared me." She says relaxing into his figure.   
"Sorry- I- I heard you. I was just-"  
"I'm alright. Just another nightmare, I'm going to get some water." She assures him.   
"I'll come with you." He smiles down at her. 

Realizing their state and the bare minimum of clothes they both had on Anna quickly rips herself Fred's arms and makes her way to the kitchen.   
Fred stands there quietly as feels the blood rush to his lower region. Tucking his member into the waistband of his trousers he follows Anastasia to the kitchen. 

"So is it true you'll be attending Hogwarts this year?" Fred asks.  
"Yeah. Started the countdown before bed. But I'm going to need to gather a few items can you help me with that?" She asks slightly biting her bottom lip.   
"Ye-yeah." Fred says quickly. "I'd love to help." He smiles.   
"Thanks Fred." She smiles brightly. 

"-Beautiful." Anastasia heard him whisper.   
"What?" Anna asks.   
"I didn't say anything." He says confused.  
"I thigh the you said something." She laughed.   
"No." He shared the laugh.   
"Alright I'm going back to bed. You coming?" She asks.   
"Yeah." He says leaving his glass on the table and following her up the stairwell.  
"Good night Fredrick." She winks and giggles.   
"Goodnight Witiker." He smiles. 

But instead of heading to his room Fred heads to the bathroom.   
Laying in her cot Anna hears his soft whimpers of pleasure.   
"Anna." She hears him cry out softly.   
Feeling like she was invading his privacy, she swiftly rolled over and tried her hardest to drown out the soft sound of Fred. 

The water turns on and off quickly, then she hears his soft footsteps pass the door, followed by the click of the twin's bedroom door closing. 

The hues of orange and pink peak out in the sky as she closes her eyes.


	11. Lucky

Anastasia wakes up to the smell of breakfast. Remember what she heard right before drifting off to sleep last night she giggles softly to herself. She crawls out of bed and gets dressed, throwing on a pair of denim pants and a jumper. 

As she makes her way down the stairway she hears his laugh. The tingling in her stomach becoming almost unbearable she walks into sight of the Weasley family. 

"Anna dear, Fred tells us he's going to take you to get your things for school today." Molly smiles as she lays a spread of food in front of Anna.   
"Yes, I asked him if he would like to come with me." Anna smiles.   
Looking up through her elongated lashes she sees Fred turn a light shade of pink.   
"Well I think it will be a lovely day for you two to do that." Arthur says after swallowing a bite of his meal.   
"Me too." Anna smiles. "When would you like to go?" She asks Fred.   
"Oh uh- Whenever is fine." He says wide eyes.   
"Then I'll go freshen up quickly and grab my bag." Anastasia smiles at him before walking back up to her room. 

"He really does fancy you." She hears Ginny whisper from behind her.   
"Ginny." Anna sighs.   
"He does, and he is really excited about going with you today." She adds.   
"How do you even know that?" Anna asks while laughing.   
"I heard him telling George." She laughs.   
"Really?" Anna raises a brow. "What did you hear?" She questions.   
"Just that he is excited to hangout with you today alone, and he thinks you're really pretty- Well I think "absolutely stunning" were the words he used." She laughed.   
Anna stood there not sure what to say. She had only met these people a few weeks ago. But could she be falling for him, just like he's falling for her?  
"Well I guess we will see today if you're right now won't we?" Anna laughs. 

"Anna!" She hears Fred yell from downstairs.   
"Coming!" She responds. 

"Good luck." Ginny winks.   
"Oh quiet." Anna laughs before walking down to meet Fred. 

"So, Floo Powder or Aperation?" He asks.   
"Let's aperate there and Floo back." Anastasia smiles.   
"Alight then." He says holding his hand out to her.   
Anna smiles brighter and grabs his hand.   
She feels her heart start racing and the heat flow right to her now rosey red cheeks.   
"Ready?" He asks looking down at her.   
"Ready." She smiles as he squeezes her hand tighter. 

The two disappear from The Burrow and land directly in front of Gringots Bank. 

Catching their breath the two smile at each other.   
"I just need to go and get some money." Anastasia smiles.   
"No issues here." Fred smiles and follows Anna's lead. 

The day is spent gathering the items she needs for her transfer from Ilvermonry to Hogwarts. 

"One more stop before returning?" Anna smiles at Fred.   
"What were you thinking?" Fred laughs.   
"Well, I overheard Ron and Harry talking about this place called "The Three Broomsticks"? If you want, I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat?" She asks.   
"Sure." Fred says with the biggest smile on his face.   
Anna reaches her hand out to Fred and he grasps it tightly.

Landing in Hogsmeade the two make their way to Three Broomsticks. 

"Ahh, Mr. Fred Weasley. Nice to see you again!" The bartender says from behind the bar.   
Fred flashes a quick smile and a nod of his head before leading Anna to a table.   
"Is this okay?" He asks.   
"Yes." Anna laughs. 

Fred seems more nervous now than he did when the day started.   
The two order a round of Butterbeer and a bite to eat. 

"So, can I ask you something?" Anna finally speaks.   
"Anything." Fred laughs before shoving a chip into his mouth.   
"Ginny- She seems to think you fancy me." Anna looks into his eyes.   
Fred's face turns a shade of red and he drops the food in his hand.   
"My question is, do you?" Anna asks shyly.   
"Well, I mean-" he stutters.   
"See I told her you didn't." Anna laughs.   
"No, Anna. I- I do fancy you." He says quietly.   
"You do?" Anna asks Stunned.   
"Of course I do. Any mate in their right mind would be oblivious if they didn't. You're amazing. You're beautiful, funny, great fun- and I'm blabbering." He laughs.  
"Wow Fred I-" Anna searches for words.  
"Hey, it's okay if you don't- ya know, feel the same. Any guy would be lucky to get your attention, and today, I consider myself lucky." He laughs.   
"No, it's not that, it's just I- I don't really know how to, do the whole, liking thing. Or more than that." She confesses.   
"Wait, you've never-" Fred asks.   
"No. I mean yes but no. There was this one boy back home, but we only ever held hands." She confessed.   
"Oh." Fred exclaims quietly.  
"I've just never really fancied anybody enough to give my whole self to them. Ya know?" Anastasia asks.   
"I get it. But I guess I fall to temptation." He chuckles.   
Anna gets discouraged at the comment.   
"We better be getting back before mum worries too much." Fred smiles.  
"Agreed." Anna laughs. "But can we just aperate again?" Anna asks shyly knowing she only wanted to hold his hand again.   
"Sure." Fred smiles thinking the same exact thing. 

The two appear in the yard of The Burrow, still holding hands. Anna looks up at Fred as she turns her body toward him.   
"Thank you for coming with me today." She blushes noticing he still hasn't removed her hand from his.   
"Thank you for letting me come with you." He smiles down at her. 

Lost in the trance of his sweet and luminous, slightly muddy eyes, she feels herself pulling into him. His breath hitches as he leans his head down to meet hers. So close a swift wind would make their lips touch for the first time.   
"Anna we don't-"   
"They're home!" The two hear George yell from the front door.   
Placing her feet firmly and flat back on the ground their first almost kiss interrupted.   
Walking hand in hand up to the door the two exchange a look of desire before letting go of their interlocked fingers and carrying on with their evening with the family.


	12. The Shower

As Anastasia makes her way to the bathroom to shower an overwhelming feeling of sadness overcomes her. Why was she feeling this way? She just had a great day out with a great boy. 

"You can't have him. You don't deserve him." The voice in her head hissed as she stepped into the bathroom. 

Anna closed the door wifely behind her, turned the water on and climbed under the streaming water coming from above her. Turning the knob to make the water warmer she sits on the ground and pulls her knees to her chest. Letting out a sob she lets the tears flow down her cheeks. 

"Anna?" She hears Fred call from outside the door. "Anna are you okay?" He asks. 

She hears the door open and before she can say anything Fred is ripping the curtain of the shower open. 

"An-" Fred chokes on his words when he sees her naked body huddled into itself.   
Anna refuses to look at him, but still the sobs a d heaves come from her mouth.   
Without a second though Fred strips down to his undergarments and crawls into the shower behind her pulling her wet smooth skin against his and wraps her on his arms.   
"It's okay Anna. I'm here." He says as he brushes his hand over her hair cooing the words into her ear.   
To his dismay, Fred's lower region starts to throb and grow. "I'm so sorry." He whispers as he feels himself press against her hip as she lay on him.   
"Just hold me." Anna says softly leaning her head into the nook of his neck.   
"Okay." He says holding her tightly to him. 

The water runs cold over their bodies. Never moving,being her comfort, Fred holds back the shivers running through his body. "Anna, I think we need to get out." He whispers laughing slightly.  
"But you're so warm." She whines.   
The balance of the ice cold water hitting her skin, and Fred's radiating heat coming from between them was perfect.   
"Your lips are purple." He whispers in her ear.   
"Fine." She says rolling her eyes. 

Anastasia sits up shivering from the sudden loss of heat and turns the water off quickly.  
Fred stands up wringing the water from his underwear, and steps into the bathroom floor. Admiring Anna's figure as she stands naked in front of him he quickly breaks his trace and hands her his jumper. "You can't put this on if you'd like." He half smirks.   
"Thank you." She smiles at him.   
Pulling the jumper over her wet hair she smells the perfect combination of, sweet, smoky, and a hint of mahogany. Taking a sharp inhale her face hits where his chest would lay in the jumper she pokes her head through the hole. Opening her eyes she sees Fred admiring her.   
"Thank you for sitting with me. You didn't have to do that." She says softly pulling her hair out of the shirt.   
"I know, but I wanted to." Fred responds pulling his T-shirt over his head and looking her up and down again.   
The two walk out of the bathroom and stand in front of the girls' room.   
"I think I'm going to just go to bed. Will you tell the rest of the family I said Goodnight?" Anna asks Fred.  
"Sure thing." He smiles down at her.   
"Thank you." She smiles.   
"Goodnight Anna." Fred blushes rubbing his thumb over her cheek.   
"Goodnight Fred." She says running her hand down his arm before walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.


	13. First Kiss

The faint thin line of a pinkish hue peaks on the horizon.   
"Anastasia." Anna hears quietly as she walks out of the bedroom.   
Fred was on the bathroom again, pleasing himself to the image of her.   
Anna quickly but quietly makes her way out of The Burrow and to the shed where the broomsticks lay against the side.   
She grabs one and makes her way to the opening her and Fred had shared their first moments alone together.   
Sitting in the same spot she had before she watches the sunlight trickle over the hills.   
And slight wind catches her attention and the sound of quiet footsteps come beside her.   
"Good morning Fred." She smiles as the ginger haired boy sits beside her.  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asks.  
"No I slept perfectly. I just woke up early and wanted to watch the sunrise." She smiles. "And you?" She asks leaning into him.  
"Yeah, I slept really good." She smiles down to her.   
"Good." She says softly knowing what she heard again this morning. 

The two sit and watch the sun rise over the rolling hills of long flowing grass. And just before the sun fully rises Fred turns to Anna cupping her face in his hand.   
"Anna?" He asks as she turns to meet his eyes.   
"Yes Fred?" She asks locking her gaze with his.   
His eyes flicker from hers to her lips and back to her perfectly golden specs. "May I k-kiss you?" He stutters.  
Without hesitation her face moves towards his.   
"Please." She whispers softly barley grazing his freshly licked lips.   
Slowly but swiftly all at once, Fred lightly grabs the nape of her neck and pulls his lips to hers.   
A soft moan escapes her lips. This was her first kiss, and it was more than she imagined it would be. His hand gently makes it way to the small of her back pulling her body towards him more. Caught up in the moment her arms wrap around his neck as if she were hugging him and her lips open slightly before pressing back together around his bottom lip, causing him to let out a soft grunt of pleasure. 

The two break their lips apart and rest their foreheads together, eyes still closed, trying to catch their breath. 

"Wow." Fred whispers. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" He laughs.  
"First time." She laughs with him. 

Eyes filled with lust, the two pull their faces away from the other's.   
Anna smiles quietly to herself, but Fred noticed the dimples in her cheeks grow.   
"What?" He smiles as the sun kisses his face.   
"It was- better than I imagine my first kiss." She confesses.  
"Okay?" He laughs.  
"I just imagined my first kiss to be at some party, in a drunken stupor with some guy I barley knew. Sloppy, handsy, everything opposite of that." Anastasia says.  
"I mean we can redo it if you'd like." Fred laughs.  
"No. No, it was-" she paused. "Perfect." She sighs, smiling up at him looking into his deep brown eyes.   
Fred, caught up in the moment, placed another gentle, but quick kiss on her lips. "You deserve nothing less than perfect." He whispers to her tucking her hair behind her ear.   
Anna thinking that he is perfect in that moment she smiles. 

"I'm sure everybody is awake now, when do you want to go back?" Fred asks.   
"I guess we better head there now." Anna sighs.   
"We can do this again." Fred laughs.  
"We leave tomorrow for school." Anastasia says.   
"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have moments like this." He laughs holding his hand out for her to grab.   
Pulling herself from the ground she tugs him down to the ground. "Catch me if you can!" Anna laughs as she runs to her broom and launches into the air.  
"Anastasia Witiker! You sneaky little- Beautiful being." Fred laughs running after her to his broom.   
Throwing their brooms down into the yard and running towards the door Fred catches up to Anna and wraps his arms around her waist spinning her in a circle.   
"Ahh!" She laughs as he puts her back on the ground.   
"I caught you." He whispers inches from her lips.   
"You should be a seeker not a beater." She laughs kissing him quickly and breaking from his grasp running into The Burrow.   
Fred laughs as he follows her inside noticing the minister sitting at their table.

"What's going on?" Anna and Fred ask in unison.  
"Anastasia Witiker?" The minister asks.  
"Yes." She answers questioning.   
"I have some news." The minister starts.


	14. Devastation

"Anastasia Witiker?" The minister asks.   
"Yes." She says questioning.  
"I have some news." The minister says coldly. 

The air around her is suffocating. Anna's vision goes blurry as she feels a set of arms wrap around her leading her to the ground. 

"I'm so sorry." She hears faintly.

"Thank you minister." Mrs. Weasley says softly.   
The minister nods and in a blink is gone from sight. 

"Fred take her upstairs. Comfort her." Arthur says softly. 

"Come on Anna." Fred whispers as he helps her to her feet. 

He sets her softly onto his bed. Snuggling in next to her he wraps his body around her's as she shakes from the sobs leaving her chest and mouth.   
"This can't be happening. This isn't real. It's just a nightmare." She cries to herself.   
"I'm so sorry love." Fred says running his hand over her hair.   
"Why?" She cries.   
"We will know soon." He assures her.   
"They're- gone." She says. "I will never see them again."   
"It'll be okay. We will take care of you." He whispers. 

Anna wakes to the smell of fresh flowers filling her nose.   
"Hey." Fred smiles.  
"Hey." She says softly.   
"You fell asleep, so I ran some errands with mom." He says. "And these reminded me of you." He says nodding towards the flower.   
"Thank you." Anna says reaching her hand out to Fred. 

Fred crawls next to her letting her lay her head on his chest. She listens to the thud of his heartbeat. It calmed her. "What do I do now?" She asks as a tear slips through her lashes.   
"You try to live." Fred hums. "And it will be hard. It will be so hard for a long time. But you'll get through it." He assures her.   
"And you?" She asks.   
"What about me." Fred asks.   
"You'll be there with me right? Through it all?" Anna asks as more tears slide down her cheeks.  
"Only if you want me to be." He smiles softly.   
"I do." She sighs into him.  
"Then I will be." He smiles and kisses her head.   
"Thank you." She says taking in a deep breath.   
"Anything for you." He whispers.

The rest of the day is filled with an agonizing feeling of devastation. The twins take on the task of making sure Anastasia stays up to par with her eating and fluid intake without overbearing her. 

She would be waking up in the morning starting not only a new school, but a whole new life. What she thought would just be a new start of making new friends, ended up being a whole new start of life as she knows it. An orphan taken in by the most amazing family, starting over completely. But with one positive thing out of this day. A ginger haired boy, with a beaters physic, who gave her the happiness she needs to get through her rough patch.


	15. Destined For Greatness

The morning sun was shining brightly as the Weasley's and Anastasia Witiker made their way to Platform 9 3/4.   
"So just run through the wall." Ron said to Anna.  
"Run through the wall?" Anna questioned.  
"Yeah watch." Ron said before taking off and disappearing into the wall on the platform at King's Cross Station.   
"Woah." Anna exclaimed. 

"I'll be right behind you." Fred assured her as he lightly grazed her hip.   
"Okay." She says softly. 

Anna gets a good speed going and next thing she knows she's standing in front of a black and red steam train. "Hogwarts Express" was written in gold lettering on the front of the engine. 

"Wow." She says with wide eyes.   
"Amazing isn't it?" Fred says into her ear.   
"Gees Fred." Anna says scared.  
"I said I would be right behind you love." He smirks. "Come on, let's get us a seat." He says leading Anna to the train.   
"Goodbye dear!" Molly yells to the two of them.  
Goodbye!" Fred yells.   
"Hold on." Anna says before running to Molly.   
"What is it dear?" Molly asks Anna.   
"Thank you. For everything." Anna smiles pulling Molly into a hug.   
"Anytime dear. If you need anything. Anything at all just send me an owl." Molly smiles and kisses Anna's forehead.   
Anna smiles shyly and walks back to Fred.  
"Everything okay?" He asks.   
"Perfect." She smiles at him grabbing his hand as he leads her onto the train cart. 

George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all file into the train cubby sitting in the open spots beside and across from Anna and Fred.   
"So are you excited?" Harry asks Anna.   
"Nervous is more like it I'm sure." Ron says with his mouth full of Berti Bott's Beans.   
"Stop it both of you!" Hermione says glaring at the boys. "I'm sure you'll be great." Hermione smiles at Anna.   
"So will I be in the same house as you guys?" Anna asks the others.   
"Well, there's no saying for sure. The hat decides." George answers.   
"I think you'd be a great fit for Gryffindor." Fred smiles.   
"Thank you." Anna smiles leaning into him. 

The train comes to a halt and everybody files out of the train.   
"You have to follow Hagrid. But I will see you after the sorting ceremony." Fred says kissing Anna's cheek lightly.   
"Okay." Anna says nervously. 

And there she stood. With kids years younger than her, but alone. 

Walking into the great hall Anna was starstuck. She thought Ilvermorny was beautiful, but the Great Hall but it to shame. She follows the rest of the students to the front of the room smiling at the Weasley's as she walks by them. 

"When I call you name please step forward." A grey haired woman announced.   
After a few students were called Anna hears her name. 

"Anastasia Witiker." The lady called.   
Everybody in the room watched as Anna sat upon the stool and the hat was placed on her head. 

"Ahh, yes." The ragged hat cooed to her. "Very brave. A perfect fit for Gryffindor. But, destined for greatness. Very ambitious, you'd fit in perfectly with Slytherin as well." The hat pauses. 

"What's taking so long?" Fred whispers to George.   
"I don't think it knows where to put her." George answers.   
"Her nightmares." Fred whispers. "What if-"

"Slytherin!" The hat yells. 

Anna's heart sinks. And so does Fred's.   
"No." Fred whispers.  
"It's okay mate." Harry assures him. 

Anna and Fred exchange looks as she walks to her house table. Students with green ties instead of red.   
"Well well, if it isn't the infamous Anastasia Witiker." A platinum blonde boy speaks up.   
"Draco Malfoy." He says extending out his hand.   
Anna grabs his hand for a shake- 

Tattoo, snake, black, darkness. The voice, betrayal, heartbreak. Good vs. Bad. 

Anna snaps out of the vision and the Malfoy boy smirks. 

"What the hell?" She whispers to herself.   
"Looks like we will be getting- acquainted." He says slyly.   
"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Anna smiles shyly. 

What connection did Draco Malfoy have to Anastasia's visions. And why was his so clear like Harry's. What was this year going to bring the Witiker girl?


	16. Betrayal

"Anna!" She hears Fred call out to her as everybody's walking to their dormitories.  
"Fred." She sighs as he embraces her.  
"Are you okay?" He asks worried.  
"Yeah, when I touched that Malfoy boy I saw something. It was like when I touched Harry. He's connected to this somehow. I need to know what it means. I think it's a piece to figuring out what's going on with me." She tells him.   
"Just be careful please." Fred sighs. "And don't be afraid to ask for help."   
"I know. I'll see you later okay?" She says as she starts walking away from him.   
"Yeah." Fred says confused. 

Walking to the Slytherin dorm the smell of saltwater and cold fill her nose.   
She walks to her room that she shares with two other girls named Pansy Parkinson and Alexis Fillmore.   
"Anastasia right?" Pansy asks her.   
"Yes, but you can call me Anna." She smiles.   
"Cute, I like it." She smiles.   
"Thank you." Anna smiles slightly.   
"So how do you like it so far?" Alexis asks her.   
"It's definitely different from Ilvermorny, but I can get used to it." Anna smiles. 

"Anna?" A voice calls from behind the door.   
"Draco?" Pansy asks as she looks at Anna.  
Anna shrugs.  
Pansy walks to the door and there stood the platinum blonde boy. His ice cold blue eyes piercing right into her.   
"Draco!" Pansy squeals.   
"Hey Pansy." He rolls his eyes. "Anna, can I talk to you?" He says ignoring the lovestruck girl in front of him.   
"Uh- sure." Anna hesitates.   
Pansy rolls her eyes and huffs as Anna walks past her and out of sight with Draco Malfoy. 

As the two roam the halls they make small talk.   
"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" He asks.   
"Long story really." She shrugs.   
"Oh. Well, there's a party tonight in the Slytherin common room. Join me." He smirks.   
"Oh umm-"  
"No, you have to. It's how we kick of the hear and attendance is not negotiable." He says scanning her body.  
"Okay. Then I'll be there." She smiles. 

The two make their way back to the common room and Anna makes her way back to her room. 

"So what did he want?" Pansy asks prying for information.  
"Just wanted to see if I was adjusting well, and told me about the party tonight." Anna laughed.   
"Well I'm sure he will be very busy tonight." Pansy winks.   
"Pansy, I don't-"  
"Oh. No worries Witiker. You're no competition." Pansy snarks.   
"Okay." Anna says high pitched and eyes going wide. 

Her first day and she was already in a competition for a boy she had no desire of winning. 

Later that night in the Slytherin common room Draco and Anna kept locking eyes across the room.   
"Draco. Come upstairs with me." Pansy whined.   
"No." He answered sternly as he stood up letting Pansy fall to the floor from his lap.   
"Hey Witiker." Anna hears Malfoy yell above the music.   
"Hey Draco." She smiled.  
Her face filled with heat from the fire whiskey and her vision getting distorted she grabs ahold of his arm for balance.   
"You okay?" He laughs.   
"Yeah." Anna can't help but giggle.   
"You don't drink do you?" He chuckles.

His grey-blue eyes looked so bright in the darkened room. His white smile against his pale skin and blonde hair made him look angelic. 

"No." She frowns.   
"It's okay. Come with me." He laughs leading her to the boys dorm.

"Sit." He says sternly before walking to the other side of the room. "Drink this." He says handing Anna a vile of something with a blue tint to it. "It will sober you up." He laughs as Anna takes the vile cautiously. 

"Thanks." She says before downing the liquid.  
"Hey Draco?" She asks.   
"Yeah." He says pulling his robes off and changing into a jumper.

His chiseled body showing for a second as he lifts his arms over his head. 

"Tell me s out yourself." She says distracted. 

"Well what do you want to know?" He laughs.   
"Well- earlier, when I shook your hand. I- I saw something." She says hesitantly.   
"Okay?" He says raising a brow.   
"You're confused." She says abruptly.  
"The only thing I'm confused about is why you trusted me bringing you up here by ourselves." He says smirking as he walks closer to her.   
"I don't see why it would be an issue. Pansy made it pretty clear you're spoken for and I-"  
"Pansy Parkinson and I are nothing." He laughs cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb up and down her skin.

Betrayal.  
The word repeats itself in her mind as her eyes lock with his.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers as he inches closer to her face. 

Fred.

The boy's face flashes in her mind as she closes her eyes. 

"Draco." She whispers.   
"Yes?" He whispers back to her.   
"Stop." She sighs.   
"What?" He questions.   
"Stop." She repeats.   
Draco pulls away from her at the word.   
"I'm sorry I just felt this connection when we met." He admits.   
"I don't think it was that type of connection. You're a piece to a puzzle. That's all." She says softly.   
"I don't quite like being a pawn in some game." Draco snaps.   
"It's not a game Malfoy. I promise. But I do think you're part of something I need to figure out." She confessed.   
Draco sits there lost for words. He knew what she was. His father had told him.   
"Well I'll help any way I can." Draco says softly.   
Betraying his father was one of the worst things he could possibly do. And his father told him to find out what she knows. And so, he would. Even if that meant helping her find the answers.


End file.
